


Außenwirkung

by bluespring864



Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluespring864/pseuds/bluespring864
Summary: Vielleicht lag es an den paar Gläsern Sekt, dass er nicht einmal sonderlich erschrak, als er sich sagen hörte: „Warum sind Sie so?“Boerne drehte den Kopf zu ihm hin, sah aber sofort wieder weg. „Warum bin ich wie?“





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Also das ist was recht Eigenartiges. Sowohl was Form, Stil als auch Figurencharakterisierung angeht.
> 
> Hab mal experimentiert.

(Irgendeine Preisverleihung. Boerne hält eine Rede. Thiel beobachtet.)

Boerne redete.

Thiel sah Boernes Hände, wie sie in die Luft fuhren, Bögen beschrieben, unsichtbare Formen griffen und wieder fallen ließen, sich spiegelbildlich bewegten und dann wieder unabhängig voneinander. Kurz auf dem Pult zur Ruhe kamen.

Thiel sah Boernes Augen, wie sie nach vorne und zur Seite Blicklinien zogen, die Wände entlangfuhren, das Publikum als Ganzes betrachteten und die Einzelnen ausblendeten. Kurz hinunter sanken, nur um gleich wieder die Weite des Raumes zu suchen.

Thiel hörte Boernes Stimme, wie sie Worte setzte und verband, rau knisterte, weich zeichnete, in die Weite ging und wieder näher kam. Kurz eingesperrt und dann wieder frei gelassen wurde, um schließlich einen letzten Punkt zu setzen.

Thiel schaute still zu Boden und schloss die Augen, während alles klatschte.

Ihm gefiel, wie Boerne war. Lange schon. Vielleicht immer schon.

Was Boerne damit machte – nun ja.

Das war oft, was ihm gar nicht gefiel. Auch immer schon.

Thiel schaute vom Boden auf und öffnete die Augen, während alles aufstand.

Thiel hatte Boernes Stimme im Ohr, wie er Bescheidenheit behauptete, beanstandete, große Worte aussprach und sie nicht ernst meinte. Kurz Luft holte und dann noch einen drauflegte, um den größtmöglichen Effekt zu erzielen.

Thiel sah Boerne vor sich, wie er Aufmerksamkeit einforderte und erhielt, sich echauffierte, alle zu sich lockte und alle wieder wegstieß. Kurz ins Straucheln geriet, nur um gleich von allem noch ein bisschen mehr aufzufahren.

Thiel sah Boerne vor sich, wie er Hände schüttelte, Schultern klopfte, ein Lachen aufsetzte und wieder fallen ließ, sich hier und dort dazwischen drängte und dann wieder abdrehte. Kurz Luft holte von seinem Bad in der Menge.

Thiel ging.


	2. Zwischenspiel

„Thiel? Wo wollen Sie denn hin? So warten Sie doch!“

Thiel blieb irritiert stehen. Boerne kam ihm hinterhergelaufen. Boerne hielt sich nicht an das Skript, das er sich für ihn ausgedacht hatte. Das kam zugegebenermaßen öfter vor. Er drehte sich um.

„Nach Hause will ich, Boerne. Schlimm genug, dass Sie mich mitgeschleppt haben.“

„Aber –“ 

Boerne unterbrach sich und verstummte. Hm. Das kam so gut wie nie vor. 

Zögerlich begann Boerne erneut: „Ich dachte, wir könnten noch gemeinsam anstoßen?“

„Ich hasse solche Veranstaltungen.“

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst.“

„Und darum haben Sie mich mitgeschleppt?“

„Nein, ich habe Sie mitgeschleppt, weil ich hier zumindest eine Person haben wollte, an der mir etwas liegt.“

„Ich –“

Thiel unterbrach sich und verstummte.

Er setzte nochmal an: „Was liegt Ihnen denn an mir?“

„Viel.“

Thiel schaute zu Boden. Er kam sich schäbig vor. Gerade hatte er sich noch gedanklich über Boernes absichtliche Oberflächlichkeit ausgelassen, und dann sowas. Was sagte man dazu? Thiel blickte wieder auf.

Boerne zuckte. Als ob er sich zurückhalten musste, um nicht wegzulaufen.

„Kommen Sie, sonst ist der Sekt alle.“

Oh Gott. Das war auf jeden Fall nicht das, was man sagte.

Aber Boerne strahlte ihn trotzdem an.


	3. Schlussakt

Nach der Preisverleihung machten sie sich zu zweit auf den Rückweg. Thiel hatte ein paar Gläser Sekt intus. Daran war Boerne schuld. Was musste der so Sachen zu ihm sagen. 

Vielleicht lag es an den paar Gläsern, dass er nicht einmal sonderlich erschrak, als er sich sagen hörte: 

„Warum sind Sie so?“

Boerne drehte den Kopf zu ihm hin, sah aber sofort wieder weg. 

„Warum bin ich wie?“

„So…So auf Wirkung bedacht. Und aufs Gewinnen.“

Hoffentlich war Boerne jetzt nicht eingeschnappt. Immerhin hatte er nicht geltungssüchtig, rücksichtslos, egoistisch oder manipulativ gesagt. Alles Dinge, die er schon über Boerne gedacht hatte.

Boerne schaute stur geradeaus. Aber er antwortete.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich gewinne gerne. Aber das ist nicht… Ich glaube, ich will nicht übersehen werden.“

Thiel lachte unfreiwillig kurz auf.

„Da besteht keine Gefahr.“

Jetzt blieb Boerne stehen. Er wirkte aufgebracht. Seine Augen funkelten dunkel.

„Ich habe versucht, Ihnen eine Antwort zu geben. Ihr Sarkasmus kann mir gestohlen bleiben. Warum fragen Sie überhaupt?“

Darauf gab es nur eine ehrliche Antwort. Thiel holte tief Luft.

„Weil mir auch viel an Ihnen liegt.“

Warum machten ihn solche Sätze so nervös? Bevor Boerne reagieren konnte, redete er weiter.

„Und das war kein Sarkasmus, ja? Sie sind halt einfach niemand, den man so leicht übersehen könnte.“

„Schon gut, Thiel. Sie müssen das nicht sagen.“ 

Boerne drehte sich weg und lief wieder los. Was sollte das denn?

„Moment. Boerne!“

Er schloss auf und griff nach Boernes Handgelenk. Der riss sich sofort los.

Thiel stellte sich vor ihn. Boerne schaute zu Boden.

„Damit das klar ist, Boerne. Ich sage nichts, was ich nicht sagen will. Und ich meine, was ich sage.“

Boerne rührte sich nicht.

Thiel streckte wieder die Hand nach dem Handgelenk aus. Sehr langsam und vorsichtig diesmal.

Als hätte die Geste Boerne aus seiner Erstarrung gelöst, machte der einen Schritt auf ihn zu und… drückte ihn so fest, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb. 

„Boerne?“ 

Es klang ziemlich kurzatmig, und Boerne ließ gleich wieder los.

„Ich… es tut mir leid, ich weiß auch nicht…“

Thiel hielt ihn an den Unterarmen fest.

„Nix passiert. Du solltest nur aufpassen, dass du mir nicht die Luft abschneidest“.

Er versuchte ein schiefes Grinsen.

Boerne schaute ihn groß an. 

Was war jetzt wieder? 

Oh.

„Ich kann Sie auch weitersiezen.“

„Bloß nicht!“

„Gut. Möchtest du mir dann sagen, was los ist?“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. Dann redete er doch los.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr wie das geht. Oder vielleicht hab ich das auch noch gar nie gewusst.“ 

Wie was ging?

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll, dass du mir so wichtig bist.“ 

Dass er – 

Diesmal war es Boerne, der nach Luft schnappte, weil Thiel ihn so fest drückte. 

Er ließ wieder los.

„Das findet sich schon.“

Und dann gingen sie nach Hause.

Zu zweit, aber vor allem zusammen.


End file.
